


Joon's bundle of joy

by Yellowleaf



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/pseuds/Yellowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joon didn't understand why he was the way he was. When he only saw black, he would just take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joon's bundle of joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalankar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/gifts).



He was being too rough. He knew that by the pained look upon Mir's face but he didn't slow down nor slow the force of this thrusts. Mir didn't stop him. He didn't tell him to slow down. The younger man came first. Joon kept going at the same harsh pace until he came in a moaning heap and collapsed on top the boy with the curious, kind eyes.

He couldn't look at them. Not then, when he had behaved like a brute in his presence. Joon sighed and rested his head on Mir's sweat glazed shoulder. He didn't apologize. He had stopped doing that long time ago when Mir had answered him with simple but sincere words, ' _hyung, it's okay'_

Mir understood him like no other and Joon knew he was taking this precious little bundle of joy for granted. His little bundle of joy. Joon didn't understand why he was the way he was. All he knew was that he had mood swings, some small; some so huge he couldn't stand being with anyone and hated his own existence. In times like these he found Mir by his side, whispering words of encouragement in his ear. Giving him hope when he only saw despair and disappointment. Showing him colour when he only saw black. Even when he would push him away Mir would not let go. He would hold him until things slowly turn back to bearable and then livable. Mir is the light at the end of his tunnel, slowly guiding him back to that bearable/livable place. But sometime when he only saw black, he would just take from Mir, in the most selfish way possible and Mir would let him. Mir would let himself be sucked dry if it meant Joon would be back to his usual bubbly self sooner.

___

Joon kisses Mir's lips gently and Mir's eyes flutter open.

'Hyung.' The younger boy breathes against Joon's lips.

Joon offers him a huge smile that spreads from one corner of his face to the other so easily that Mir returns it without a second thought, finally able to breathe a lot more easily than few hours earlier.

Mir kisses him back greedily, this time it is his turn to take what was his and Joon obliges with a playful smile. The thing Mir yearns most for is to see his Joon hyung smile.

 


End file.
